


Elevators

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth just wants to get to his hotel room, but his night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr. Ambrollins, 17. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."

Seth walked through the lobby of the hotel and went straight to the elevators, wanting to get to his hotel room as soon as he could. It hadn't been a good night, he just found out he had to defend his title against Brock Lesnar in 5 weeks at the next pay per view. He just wanted to be alone and fall asleep. He pressed the button and the elevator doors immediately opened, Seth stepping in.

"Wait, hold it open for me!" Seth heard a voice call out, and he reacted quickly, holding his hand out in front of the door and kept his head down to avoid getting recognized, letting the other person in. "Thanks." 

 

Seth looked up to see no one other than Dean Ambrose, ex everything to Seth with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh, it's you." Seth rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How've you been doing Seth?" Dean leaned against the wall, the elevator starting to go up.

"Don't try to act like you actually care, you really wanted to beat me dead last night." Seth shook his head.

"True, but that was last night. This is now." Dean said, Seth thinking this elevator ride couldn't be any longer.

"Well, you tell me. I'm about to defend my title against Brock Lesnar, who Roman can barely handle, how could I?" The words slipped out, Seth cursing himself that he was being so honest.

"Yeah, real tough." Dean nodded his head. 

 

"I don't need your sarcasm, Ambrose." Seth said, pressing lit up button more as if it would make the elevator go faster. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, making some cringe worthy noises then let out a hissing noise.

"You can't be serious." Seth said, stepping away from the buttons.

"You broke it, genius." Dean snorted.

"Shut your mouth." Seth snapped.

"Sorry guys, we're not sure what's wrong, we'll try to get out maintenance worker here as soon as we can. Just hold tight." The manager spoke over the intercom, Seth groaning as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, looks like we'll be trapped for a while." Dean said, stepping closer to Seth.

"Unfortunately so." Seth replied.

"Maybe we could try to kill some time." Dean said, barely any space between the two now.

"What are you getting at, Ambrose?" Seth asked, trying to create distance between the two when Dean put his hands on Seth's hips, pinning him to the wall. "Let me go!"

"Come on Seth, we both know the attraction is still there. The feelings, everything." Dean whispered in Seth's ear, making shivers run down his spine.

"S-so what? Doesn't mean anything." Seth stammered. 

"Really? Then maybe you should push me off, then I won't touch you again." Dean challenged Seth, starting to kiss down his jaw.

Seth only replied by lifting Dean's head up and pressing his lips to Dean's, the kiss aggressive and dominance being shown by Seth.

"That a yes, pretty boy?" Dean breathed out.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
